Shattered Timelines
by WildcatInk
Summary: Even two Nether dwellers can rock the balance of power awry. The newly formed Team Crafted and their followers are finally at peace after the Enderlox incident but who says that will last for long? Especially when imposters, both evil and good, lurk in the shadows? Sequel to Daring Eternal
1. Crying Obsidian

Chapter 1: Crying Obsidian

"This is where everything converges."

"Is that how you got here?"

Two Minecraftian men, both not of the norm, stood in front of a monument, made of an obsidian-like material, but glowing blue lines crisscrossed the surface. Both were wearing dark clothes covered by a cloak, despite the horrible heat of the area. The first answered his companion, "Yes."

The second, who was only differentiated by his glowing red eyes and long white fingers, nodded, "Ah yesss. So you want to ssshatter it?"

"Not to return. But to bring my kind here." the first answered.

"The onesss like you? The onesss like the heroesss of thisss land but not?"

"Yes. I imagine you know you my counterpart is?"

"The commander who leadsss in the sssky...ssso yesss."

"Then let's not wait any longer!" the first cried, raising a pickaxe of gold but with surging red energy around it. He brought it down on the monument causing an explosion that blew both of them back. Once the smoke settled, the one with the red eyes growled, "Nothing changed!"

"Maybe not immediately and maybe not here but it will. Trust me." the second said as he slid his fallen pair of red sunglasses over his yellow eyes.


	2. Three Months Later

Chapter 2: Three Months Later

Day was breaking over the archipelago that now housed the Sky Army or, as recently called, the Team Crafted Alliance. Out of all those who lived there only one was awake at sunrise. The sunrise wasn't entirely spectacular though, for heavy gray clouds approached from the east. He had exited his home, mainly made out of obsidian. After the...incident, he was more accustomed to the night but he had finally forced himself to adjust to a normal "human" sleep schedule. He walked down the beach, going to the cafeteria before everyone woke up and rushed inside for breakfast.

Inside was only one person, a certain sunglass-wearing man of questionable sanity whose name was not Sky. He sat at the counter, vigorously stirring batter in a bowl. Without looking up he greeted,"Hello Deadlox!"

Deadlox returned the greeting in a question,"So what are you doing SSundee?"

"Making cake."

"I just came in to get a bite before everyone woke up."

"There's another cake in the fridge. You can have a slice. I made it earlier."

Without hesitation, Deadlox took a slice and remarked, "You have a talent, SSundee!"

SSundee laughed, "I know! Just don't go telling everybody!"

Meanwhile, deeper in the main island, someone else awoke. He wasted no time in putting something on, not forgetting his trademark bandana. He cast a look at the necklace on his bed stand; it was an Eye of Ender strung on a white cord. He took it...just in case.

However the Army had lived peacefully for months since the Enderlox Incident. The only skirmish they had had was with the squids, when they first arrived on the islands that Ridgedog of the Yogscast had gifted them. It was his sort of thank you for banishing Enderlox from existence. The squids quickly learned to stay away once they got a taste of the Commander's wrathful sword of butter.

He exited his home, which was erected in the redwood trees of the Hexxit-based "server" that they lived in. The decision to base it on Hexxit was Jason's idea who swore up and down on the mod-setting. His and his friends lived near each other but the closest to him was Miki, his friend who was

a genius archer.

Darren walked across the bride to Miki's home and rapped on the door. The little sliding window on the door slid open and she yelped, "Darren! I'm not even decent!"

"Then get decent! By the look of the sky, it's going to storm soon and I don't know if we have anything assigned to us today! The base IS still new and Commander Sky said he'd start up training again soon!"

"Fine! You can go get Annie too!"

"Okay. I'll go see if Flame and Night are up."

Flame and Night's homes weren't far off. In fact they were still in the redwood forest but within the view of the ocean and another island. The recruits had built bridges going all through the forest, even though Sky had just come to find out the wonder of hoverboards. Darren ran across the bridge at full speed, deciding against bothering Annie. Miki would get to it...maybe.

Flame was already up and gladly came with Darren to get Night. She was easier to get up and in no time they were walking back to Miki's house. When they got there, they found Miki and Annie up, the latter rubbing her eyes.

In no time, they made it to the beach, where a lot of the recruits were milling about. Annie sighed, "The cafeteria is probably a nightmare..."

Miki shrugged, "Might as well."

Of course they got their breakfast in record time and got out in equally record time. Outside, Darren observed, "Hey, Captain Bajan is over there. Should we go ask him what the plans are today...since Sky isn't around yet?"

"Sure." was the general agreement.

Darren trotted up to him and asked, "Captain, what is on the agenda today?"

He shrugged and said, "I have no clue! Why isn't Sk-"

He summoned a bow from his inventory and wasted no time in loosing an arrow at the window of Sky's house which was just behind the trees by the beach.

Nothing happened. Miki did as Bajan had done and shot an arrow right as Bajan loosed a second one. A dull yell came from the house, causing Bajan to snicker.

Only minutes later, did Sky stumble out of his house, half awake and missing his sunglasses, but thankfully wearing clothes. He looked at the crowd and mumbled sleepily, "What's going on? Are we being attacked?!"

At this his eyes widened as he looked to and fro for the imaginary threat. "It's nothing but me, Sky!" Bajan called out, grinning. Sky looked at him in disbelief then scowled, "Bajan!"

He charged at him but Bajan leapt away, laughing and putting his Survival Games-gotten skills to use. Sky charged after him, yelling, in playful rage. Darren yelled after him, "What are we doing today, Commander?"

Sky paused, turning around so he was trotting backwards and replied with his signature grin, "I have no clue!"

Unfortunately he walked straight into Jerome, or as Sky called him fondly "the Fluffy". Sky demanded, "Come on Fluffy! We must find Bajan!"

Jerome smiled, his sharp Bacca teeth making it a lot more intimidating than it should be and ran off into the woods, with Sky tailing him.

"Well, we won't be doing much for at least a little while!" Flame laughed.

"Let's go see Jason, then! Him, Deadlox, Seto, and Husky are the only ones not around. SSundee probably lurking in the kitchens."

"I'm pretty sure Seto is working with all the magic we've got now!" Annie commented.

"Still?" Miki asked.

"It's a lot." Night answered, "and we've only been here for three months. Not too mention Seto was one of the ones who were helping with restoring the battlefield of the End after Duncan's...grand plan."

"Isn't Bodil around here too? I know he's not technically on Team Crafted but wasn't he helping with the building?" Flame asked, looking over the nearby buildings as he said this.

"How could you NOT notice him, Flame?" Night interjected, disbelief spread across her face.

"Yeah...with all the parkour, some of it I'm not sure is safe, the memes and general trolling I thought you'd notice by now?" Darren shuddered.

He had been on the end of one of Bodil's trolling projects, which had to do with his crazy laughing creepers. Good thing they had respawn set on their communicators inside the "server".

Flame shrugged, obviously bored with the conversation before wandering off to where Jason probably was, which was near the farms.

When one went to the farms, the first thing they'd see is the horse fields. Sky's was always pretty easy to spot, being a sleek yellow colored mare he called Butter. All of Team Crafted had a horse with most of the higher ranked recruits having one. Though, with the invention of the hoverboards, many people not having horses wasn't a huge problem. Just beyond it, in the form of a tower which reached towards the sky, was Jason's home. "No Jason?" Miki asked, scanning the area.

"Or he's still asleep. Let's not pull another trick like waking up Sky...MIKI!" Darren replied, ending with an annoyed yell.

Miki looked at him, in mid-pull back, readying to shoot at Jason's window, "Sorry" she muttered before putting away the bow and arrow.

Rushing out of the undergrowth came Bajan, probably still on the run from Sky and Jerome. He looked around, in panic, but a shrill war cry sounded as Sky literally jumped out of a nearby tree, tackling Bajan.

They laughed, tumbling down the hill before landing on the beach. "Okay, that was good Sky!" Bajan chuckled.

Many couldn't even catch Bajan, which made him such a deadly opponent in the Survival Games.

A shudder lurched all of the off their feet. It happened again but this time in greater force, causing Miki to shriek, "Earthquake!"

"An earthquake? Do we even have a mod for that?" Bajan questioned, trying to get up without success.

"No!" Sky yelled.

As quickly as it started, the rumbles stopped. Bajan sat up, and panted, "Then how?"

Sky shook his head. He looked up the hill and called, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah!" was the answer, given by Darren.

"What are we waiting for then! We have to get back to the main base!" Flame interjected, obviously spooked by the sudden occurrence.

Sky muttered, "Yeah." and helped Bajan up.

Jerome jogged down to them, confusion in his yellow eyes. "No questions! We have to get back to the recruits!"

With this, they sprinted down the beach, followed by the recruits.

At the main beach, all the recruits were in the panic, many had drawn their weapons and were standing in groups, searching the skies for a threat. Three months was not nearly long enough for them to forget living in fear.

Sky jogged up, leaping onto a butter block near his little office by the water. He yelled, "Listen up, recruits!"

* * *

Silence fell almost instantly. "I know you all felt that a minute ago...an earthquake. In our server which does not have an earthquake mod or anything like it! Now...I'm guessing this is something that has been inflicted Minecraftia-wide but we have no proof if it's anything we should be afraid of! I'm not telling you to put your weapons away but please calm down.

A screech split the air, causing the recruits to look up in panic as something swooped over them. Sky stuttered, "M-maybe I was wrong?"

A recruit screamed as the thing's tail hit her. She collapsed, a black goo spreading from where she was hit. The thing landed giving them a better look at it...which caused them to be even more fearful. First off the thing looked like Rythian, blondish hair tuft and all. It's wings rested at it's side as it watched the girl convulse. Purple eyes were on the wings and Miki swore that one looked at her.

The thing looked up, searching for another victim. He took to the air before landing in front of the group of five. He swung his tail at Miki but Darren swung his sword, deflecting it. The creature growled, obviously angered at being denied his prey. An arrow hit him, in the eye escalating his anger. However the arrow did not come from Miki but from Night who looked ready to tear the thing to shreds.

"Fine. I wasn't planning to actually fight any of you but you've forced me!" he hissed, his voice being a more raspy version of Rythian's own.

She loosed another arrow at him, which he made no attempt in dodging. It sunk into his chest where he looked at it, as if interested. He grinned and charged.

Flame tossed her his dual butter daggers, yelling, "Night!"

She caught them, just into time to parry the creature's claws away from her. She stabbed him as he drew back for another swipe. He hissed, blowing her back with a flap of his wings. Despite this she held her ground through the buffeting of air by teleporting constantly, a power she did not use often. The creature screamed, getting more and more irritated at her. Suddenly he pounced at her, hitting her in mid-teleport. They disappeared and reappeared, Night collapsing on the ground and the creature landing on his feet. Night looked at herself with horror: her shirt was torn, the black substance already spreading.

A Enderman scream pierced the air as an Enderman, with a pine-green bandana attacked the creature teleporting them both into the ocean. A second later the Enderman teleported back onto the beach making wounded screams as it reverted back to its human form. Darren stood wobbly, the pain having not left when he reverted. However the creature was taking longer to resurface.

Just as he thought this, it tried to fly out but it was dragged back in by a blue-gray tentacle. A second later it tried again, this time spiraling in the air in panic for it's very skin was smoking.

"An Ender?" Annie murmured.

"Rythian is one but is that thing Rythian?" Miki replied.

Before they could wonder further, they heard Flame's cry of distress and ran back to him. He had sat on the ground, propping Night up as she shivered. She gave him one of the daggers slowly, letting the other drop by her side, "Flame...here's your dagger back...can...can you do something for me?"

He froze, her question being processed in his head and thus answered, "Night...I'm not not sure if I could-"

"Flame...I'm not too concerned about dying. Everything I've gone through...everything I've done. My time has come, probably good too. The past has been painful for me but my time in the Sky Army has been the best. Flame...I'd rather die this way than whatever that creature did to me. I think this will have to be goodbye. Goodbye, Flame. And everyone else."

He paused and whispered, "Goodbye, my friend" before bringing his dagger down.

Darren stopped the girls from running to Flame. "He needs some time...by himself."

Miki stopped, looking at him, wanting to comfort him, "Whatever you say, Darren." 

Author's Note: Night belongs to DarkOsprey2002 of DeviantArt

Flame belongs to Dante T. the Vampire King

These guys were pretty important last story so I had to bring them back! And Night...yes that was actually necessary...however Flame's scene was not. I've always had this thought that they were good friends. But who is this mysterious creature that looks like Rythian!? The plot thickens...


	3. Doppelganger

Chapter 3: Doppelganger

The signal finally reached who Sky was sending it to. It only had taken him 15 minutes of connecting and disconnecting. That was a while compared to the near-instantaneous sending usually. Rythian, who was on the other side of Sky's newest transmission asked, "Sky? Is that you? How do I even get a signal here?"

His perky companion, Zoey, jumped in front of the transmission yelling happily "Hello"!

Sky smiled and said, "Rythian...you're still you!"

"Why wouldn't I be? Other than the fact I'm in this forest and I can't do any magic...at all."

"It's a long story but basically this...thing that looked like you attacked us and killed two recruits. He had wings with eyes and some kind of tail with spines. He was killing the recruits with some kind of poison which Seto is looking into right now."

"I'd love to help but I'm busy."

"I wasn't asking you! I was just checking in!"

"Okay then. See you later Commander!"

* * *

"Bye!" Zoey yelled before Sky ended the transmission which didn't answer any of his questions but brought up more.

He stepped out of the Nether Portal, his gray-red cape swinging about. He swung about with a diamond pickaxe, severing the connection of the portal before he could be followed by the ones he was running from. It...was terrible. Israphel had been betrayed by the one he had placed in his trust. When the man with the red sunglasses opened the portal, he turned on Israphel, along with another. He didn't recognize the other; he had just heard the other man had an affinity for lava. They didn't stop there but slaughtered the rest of Israphel's minions. Farrell had barely escaped with his life. He had no clue where he was now but he did hear voices, one of a teenage girl and the other of a boy, probably similar of age. There was a second girl too who had a matter-of-fact voice saying, "Flame is still not back?"

"No...I wouldn't blame him...he was hurt." the boy said.

"Did Seto ever find out what it was?" the first girl spoke.

Her voice seemed familiar to Farrell but he didn't think much about it as he continued to eavesdrop. "He's been at it for an hour. And Sky said he'd hold a meeting if Seto found out anything."

'The Sky Army?' Farrell thought, with a slight bit of annoyance. He didn't like the Sky Army for many reasons. First off, he regarded their commander as an idiot. The second was more personal. He crept closer making sure to stay in the trees. "We should go back to the main base." the first girl spoke again in a somber tone.

"Agreed." said the second.

He heard them getting up and walking away. A few minutes later he crept onto the beach. The trio had gone, only leaving their footsteps. With his sights set on the ocean, he walked as close to the water as he dared and asked, "Hello?"

A squid popped its head out of the water asking, "HEY?"

"Hello, sir Squid. What happened here?" he asked in the squid's native language. It was the main talent he had gotten from Israphel when he was recruited: the ability to speak and be able to understand any mob.

The squid replied in it's own language, which was at such a high frequency the normal human couldn't understand it,"You talking to me? I probably even shouldn't be this close to Sky Army base but with recent events I couldn't resist."

"So what happened?"

"I don't really know. Something attacked them but it fell into the ocean. One of us tried to drown since it...didn't feel right...y'know?"

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It was like a human but not?"

"Ah...thanks for the help." he sighed, trying to make it seem as if it had helpedhim. It didn't.

"I wouldn't go any closer to Sky Army base. They seem on the guard." the squid said before submerging into the water.

* * *

"I'll keep that in mind." he said, while walking back down the beach.

Seto came to Sky by the meeting room, asking him to come with him to his tower. Sky complied, asking, "So what did you find?"

"Both of the victims were afflicted by Minecraftian Obsidian Plague." Seto replied.

"Minecraftian Obsidian Plague?" Sky echoed.

"Which hasn't been documented as being a thing since about three centuries ago. It was wiped out when potion-making was found. However this one was even more powerful so not even a simple potion could cure it."

Sky stopped, muttering, "Mother of Notch...what was that?"

"I don't know. Let's just continue."

When they got to Seto's tower and opened the door, Seto yelled, for a stranger who was muttering was inside, "Hey! Keep your hands off that! It's extremely volatile!"

The voice was actually very similar to Seto's but more high-pitched and breathy. Neither Sky or Seto could see who it was; just that he had blaze rods orbiting him. He set the bottle of black contents on the counter and faced them. Seto yelped, which was an odd reaction to the oddly calm Crafter, "You're me?!"

The other Seto, who did look like him nodded and said, "More or less."

He had almost the exact outfit like Seto, except it was orange and white. His eyes were like the fiery blaze rods that circled him and he had a cape of the same color but it was tattered. Sky whispered, "He's like the other...like you but not you."

"Exactly! I'm technically SetoBlaze!" he grinned.

Seto finally gained his composure and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Separate dimension when the Mutated version of you, or one of them, decided to drag us all here." he replied, pointing at Sky.

"All of who?" Seto asked, sitting in his main chair, which was in the center of his main room.

"The mutated youtubers."

"Mutated? So that thing was a mutated Rythian?" Sky asked.

"Correct. He's one of the more chaotic ones...not saying we're not all chaotic because we're all in one way or the other. Some of us are also stuck between two conflicting personalities. Like another mutated Sky. It's either helping humanity with him or conflicting genocide upon it." he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So what about you?" Seto said coolly, grabbing the diamond sword leaning on his chair.

"I'm willing to assist...why? It seems you will need it." he replied, in an equally cool tone.

Seto glanced at Sky and Sky sighed. This was a predicament. He asked SetoBlaze, "So who has a mutated version of themselves?"

"It would be easier to say who didn't have a mutated version of themselves."

"Okay...who of Team Crafted?"

"There's a couple of you, one really important one of Jason, another important one of Deadlox, one of Bajan and maybe some others I haven't heard of. Though a few allies of Team Crafted have mutated versions of themselves."

"Who, I dare ask?"

SetoBlaze sighed and rambled, "Brotato, Ethan, Dawn, GoldSolace, Bodil, Chimney, Ant, Caveman, Bashur-"

"That's enough!" Sky yelped, obviously frightened. That...was a lot of people he knew.

* * *

"I was just getting to the good part! Come on, I brought two along you may want to meet. But be careful...anything can set them off." he grinned sadistically as he said this.

"That's not the commander!" Darren yelled, shortly after the doppelganger landed.

"Wither!" Miki added.

With these two shrieks, the recruits scattered.

The doppelganger of Sky chuckled, "Tough crowd, huh?" to his companion who had decided to shift into a less startling form than his Wither form.

The Wither laughed, "Where'd Blaze go?"

"Hey!" came the voice of SetoBlaze as he ran up to them from down the beach, Sky and Seto in tow.

At the sight of his doppelganger, Sky inched next to Seto whispering, "I'm startled..."

SetoBlaze introduced them, "This is Skybrine and WitherMU...hey, didn't I invite Endy?"

Skybrine nodded and said, "He values his life since he had a run-in with these guys."

"Really? Is this his home universe?"

"Not the original."

SetoBlaze nodded sagely, "Yeah, more people died."

"Endy?" Sky echoed,"I feel like I should know him."

"You do! He's more commonly known as Enderlox though!" Skybrine crowed, obviously enjoying the commander's fear.

"He's here too!?" Sky screeched.

WitherMU nodded, as quiet as his counterpart.

* * *

And with that and a dull thud Sky was out for the count, sprawled on the sand.

Miki sprinted through the redwood forest, narrowly avoiding the trees. She had no idea where Darren or Annie or Flame had gone; all she knew is they fled once they saw the Herobrine and the Wither. She yelped as someone suddenly stepped out behind a tree, causing her to crash in him. They broke apart, both of equally confused faces that dissolved into disbelief.

Miki stuttered, "F-Farrell?" while her brother murmured, "Miki!"

–-

Author's Note: I forgot to mention: I have a week off for Thanksgiving and I'm super motivated! I just need to outline my ideas because this is as far as my specific plans went...oops.

SetoBlaze belongs to biggerblogger of dA

Skybrine belongs to DiamondSwordDS of dA

WitherMU belongs to ApplemintArts of dA


	4. To the Sky Once Again

Chapter 4: To the Sky Once Again

Miki sprang away, her bow notched at her brother, "What is your business here?"

Farrell attempted to conversate, "Come on is that any way to treat your brother?"

Miki said nothing and only glared. Farrell added, "I am older."

"And that is nothing that matters. I don't even count you as my brother not after what happened to the village thanks to you."

He frowned. He had valiantly hoped she had forgotten that but it seems she didn't. He sighed but was cut off by his sister, "You might as well surrender peacefully. You're injured...maybe one of the other recruits found you?"

Farrell looked behind him, contemplating running. She couldn't be that good of a shot, could she? With that, he bolted into the undergrowth. However, his assumption of her bow skills was false for she let the arrow go to nail him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground dazed. Miki asked briskly, "Do you want to go now?"

He nodded and struggled to his feet and followed her back to the main Sky Army base.

"So where did you and all these..."Evil Youtubers" even come from?" Sky asked his double as he sat on a budder block.

"It's very complicated. Collectively we came from a seperate dimension, like how the Nether and the End is for the Overworld. We each came from another timeline which was, as to say "doomed". We all gathered in this one dimension in somewhat peace. The only way anyone could go there was to shatter a block called "the Crying Obsidian". It has such great teleporting powers that it can transcend dimensions. However it can only be found in the Far Lands."

"How it came into possession to anyone is a mystery." Skybrine finished.

"I think we should go see the Yogscast since it seems they are a part of this too. That Rythian double is proof enough. Though I don't have a ship anymore thanks to Enderlox."

TrueMU who was lingering by Sky suggested, "How about we use mine and Deadlox's ships. They're still good aand we can use them to go across the water. We just split the army up into three parts: one part to stay at the base with say, Solace and Ryan, one on my ship and one on Deadlox's. We'll have to split up the commanders too."

"There's me, you, Deadlox, Ssundee, Bajan, Fluffy, Husky, Bodil, and Seto."

"And?" came a voice behind them that belonged to BlazeSeto.

"And BlazeSeto, Skybrine and WitherMU!" Sky added hastily.

"Okay! We'll figure out everything when everyone is in one place! I'll send some of the recruits to get DragonSong and Ganymede onto the water." TrueMU exclaimed.

He looked over the beach and commented, "Look there's one of the recruits now! Who is that with her?"

The recruit which was Miki yelled at them, "See this guy! Put him in one of the dungeons. He's a minion of Israphel!"

"But Israphel is-"

"I don't care what happened to him. Doesn't change anything."

Sky leaped of his perch and asked, "How would I know that he really is."

She grabbed one of his hands, none too gently and pointed to a mark on it, that of a creeper face with brilliant crimson eyes. "I can't argue with that except asking Lewis and Simon when we get to Yogcraftia." Sky retorted. He looked towards the docks, which were on another island, "We'll put him in the dungeons of Ganymede."

Fifteen minutes had passed and the two ships were in dock. Both had been greatly modified to be able to go on water and fly, albeit a little less efficient than they used to be. Miki looked up at Ganymede, the one her and her friends were going to ride. A whistle blew signaling the time to board was nigh. "Who's on this ship, as higher-ups go?" Darren asked.

"I think it's Sky, Jason, Husky, Seto, and those two Evil Youtubers Skybrine and WitherMU." Miki replied.

Once they got one, Flame left them to go look for the rooms whereas Miki, Annie, and Darren stayed on deck to watch their islands disappear as they sailed away. "So did Sky put your bro-"

"Yeah, he's in the dungeons." Miki replied, in a flat voice.

Sky was currently at the prow of the ship with Jason, who was directing it. He told Jason he was going outside on the deck.

Once outside he leaned over the railing to look into the water. To no surprise, a group of squid were following them. Sky called out, "Hey, squids! Get out of here!"

One poked it's head out of the water, it's derpy eyes wide, "Beware Sky! The one who speaks no words and calls himself one of your enemy! We are fleeing from him and his battalion of squid warriors."

They sunk back underwater, before Sky could ask further questions. The part about " the one who speaks no words" reminded him of someone. Sky frowned, staring into the water.

A/N: A shorter chapter and not much happened but this is more of a transitional chapter than anything. I appreciate all the comments and am glad you guys like the story! I have about four, maybe five chapters planned ahead so I should be able to update moderately frequently.


End file.
